1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to steering and brake arrangements for vehicles such as tractors which comprise a steering column support structure which carries a steering wheel of the vehicle and at least one brake pedal and associated hydraulic master cylinder for operating separate left and right brakes of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern tractors space is at a premium and there is therefore a requirement to provide a compact steering wheel and brake pedal support arrangement which can be located conveniently in the cab for the vehicle operator.
Known steering and brake arrangements often require a significant amount of room because the master cylinders are aligned with the plane of pivoting of the brake pedals and the associated master cylinders may be oriented horizontally and thus project forwardly of the vehicle taking up a significant amount of valuable space in the cab.
As the master cylinders and the means to bear the pivot movement of the pedals are positioned at one side of the steering column support structure, additional space is required on one side of the steering column support structure and the sideways offset result in a bending load of the steering column support structure which requires a strengthened structure.
Horizontal master cylinders often extend into the engine compartment under the motor bonnet which reduces space in the engine bay and prevent the use of front screens without cut-outs which are cheaper to produce than front screens with cut-outs. Screens without cut-outs may be used for vehicles where the cab is positioned at the front of the vehicle e.g. harvesters, application equipment or tool carrier tractors with no engine in front of the cab.
Also, as the driver must pass in between steering column and the seat to reach his driving position, the steering column should be ideally positioned as close as possible to the front of the cab to enable comfortable entry.
In addition, often the steering column and the respective cowlings are equipped with air outlets supplied by the heating, ventilating and air conditioning system of the cab. These outlets are supplied by a duct system close to the steering column. As the performance of these outlets depend on the air volume, the ducts should be as large as possible so the steering column and associated control pedal arrangement needs to be as compact as possible.
The use of a compact steering and brake arrangement is also important on tractors where the driving seat can rotate through 180 degrees to a reverse driving position in order to provide good clearance for the rotation of the seat.
Also modern tractors are equipped with motor bonnets which are very narrow immediately in front of the cab to improve the driver's view on the front wheels e.g. when driving along the furrow during ploughing. Again a compact steering and braking arrangement is important so as not to ways impede the driver's view in this area.